new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Wiseau
Tommy Wiseau 'is a movie director most famous for ''The Room, a film with outstanding acting and beautiful voice acting. He appears as the playable character in Smash Bros. Lawl, and was the third character to be added, with his moveset being uploaded to Youtube on Jan 9, 2011. Wiseau uses various tools and tactics at his disposal, such as cameras and footballs, to help keep his opponents away from trying to get him beat-up and depressed. Special Moves B- Untouchable A counter move. Tommy Wiseau shouts "Don't touch me motherfucker!" while countering. In this state, all attacks done on Tommy Wiseau will do the same amount of damage to the attacker. The control stick can be used to throw the countered opponent up or down. The move also reflects projectiles. Move Origin During Johnny's birthday party in The Room, when Johnny finds out about the affair, he tries to tell Mark to leave. Mark attempts to make up with him, but Johnny overreacts and pushes him against the wall while dully uttering the above lines. Side B- Bottle Drop Wiseau tosses a water bottle, which bounces until it meets a certain distance or hits an opponent, doing slight damage. If the bottle hits an enemy before it bounces, it does more damage. The move can be performed on the ground or in the air. Move Origin When Johnny discovers the lie Lisa told about him, he storms onto the rooftop uttering the famous "I did naht hit her" line whilst throwing a plastic water bottle. Up B- Footoss Wiseau summons his buddy Mark. Before Mark tosses a football, the control stick can be pointed to make Mark toss the football in any direction. Wiseau himself launches himself through that direction, doing decent damage to people in the path. He also gets said football as a projectile. Mark can't be summoned again until the ball is thrown or dropped and after 8 seconds have passed. Move Origin Throughout the movie, Johnny and friends are always tossing a football around, in an attempt to make them all seem "American". Down B- Record Everything Wiseau pulls out a recorder, which "records" nearby enemy attacks and turns the recordings into projectiles. In this formation, it behaves like Leonidas' down B. He can hold up to 5 recordings at a time; pressing A shoots Wiseau's oldest recording. The formation comes undone by pressing down B again or by getting hit. Move Origin After Johnny overhears Lisa and Claudette taking about Lisa's affair, Johnny decides to record all of her phone conversations, by hooking a conveniently placed tape recorder to the phone. Final Smash- Footux Wiseau summons Mark, and both of them shift their current outfits into tuxedoes. All enemies stop during the tranformation. Mark then runs to the other side, flinching enemies in his path, and both of them proceed to toss a football back and forth, dealing constant damage to enemies. Wiseau grabs the football in his hand, and a red arrow pointing downward scrolls left and right 3 times between Wiseau and Mark. The opponent picked by the arrow receives a smashing from Wiseau, who smacks him or her with the football. Move Origin Apart from the same origin of "Footoss", this attack is based in another video by Chincherrinas . Taunts *Down Taunt- *laughs* *Side Taunt- "Cheep cheep-cheep cheep cheep!" *Up Taunt- "How's your sex life?" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Tommy walks offscreen with Denny whilst saying "Let's go eat, huh?" *Victory #2: Tommy and Mark converse, saying, "Ha ha ha! What a story, Mark!" "Yeah, you can say that again..." *Victory #3: "You're not good you-you're just a chicken! Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheep!" *Lose: Tommy over dramatically cries while sitting in a chair. Victory Theme A small excerpt of the main theme of The Room. ''Character Description'' Tommy Wiseau is a small-time actor, producer, writer and director most commonly known for his independent black comedy film, The Room. His accent still remains to be a mystery, yet he states he is from America, and moved between New Orleans and France. It is also know that he atended film school growing up, as well as attending an acting school where he would meet Greg Sestero, who would later play Mark in The Room. Speaking of which, The Room was released sometime in 2003, where it would soon be titled as "one of the worst movies of all time", along with gaining a large cult following. The movie's fame would soon be increased after the Nostalgia Critic's review of said movie. Mr. Wiseau is probably out there staring in another role for another time. Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Tommy points both of his fingers forwards. *Forward tilt - Tommy pushes in front of him. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Tommy juts his crossed legs out. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Tommy throws a football. *Up smash - Tommy throws a football upwards. *Down smash - Tommy throws his arms down in a fashion similar to the "You're Tearing Me Apart, Lisa!" scene. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Tommy swipes forwards with a dozen Red Roses. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Colonel, who's this creepy guy? Colonel: He's not creepy... it's not true, it's bullshit, he's not creepy, he's nawt... oh hi Snake. Snake: Huh... Colonel! I really don't know who's this guy... Colonel: Ha! You mean you don't know the worldwide phenomenon: The Room? He made his first appearance in The Room. I see it day and night and I love it so much, huh. Snake: Yeah... tell me more about his moves. Who's this guy throwing him footballs? Colonel: That's Mark, he can use teleportation... huh. Snake: How does he do that? Colonel: I cannot tell you, it's confidential... how is your sex life, Snake? Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you? Colonel: If everybody loved each other, the world would be a better place... Snake: You're going nuts, Colonel. Colonel: Ha! What a story, Snake! Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel... COOOLONELL!!! You're tearing me apart, Colonel! ... uh oh... Role In The Subspace Emissary Tommy Wiseau first appears in Real City. During the Nostalgia Critic's search for the Irate Gamer, Wiseau attacks the Critic for trashing his movie in a review. They fight, and the Critic wins. However, he sees that a Subspace Bomb was detonated, so he revives Wiseau, and both fly off via Mako. After NC rescues Madotsuki from her balcony, he, Wiseau, and Madotsuki are seen in a park, mourning over the loss of their city. In his next major appearance, Wiseau follows the Critic and Madotsuki on their search for the Irate Gamer. When Bores hides in a bush, the trio decides to split up, though Wiseau gets attracted to a butterfly and decides to follow it. A shadowy Nostalgia Critic copy gets Wiseau's attention by shooting the butterfly, and Wiseau plans to destroy the clone. Unfortunately, Madotsuki appears and tries to protect the clone, forcing Wiseau to fight both Madotsuki and the false NC alone. Wiseau wins, and he and Madotsuki notice a false Irate Gamer using the real NC trophy as bait. Eventually, Wiseau and Madotsuki revive the real NC and defeat the false Irate Gamer, causing the real Bores to run away. Just when Wiseau and his allies think they've cornered Bores, they meet a surprise... Trophy Description Oh hi Lawl! What was once not true, but bullshit, is now the idea! This time Wiseau did hit her, it's true, it's not bullshit, he did... oh hi Mark! Yeah, you can say that again: Mark! His over-developed football throws he has trained for years, now give Wiseau great reach. Of course, he can also fare for himself, for you can't touch him, motherfuckeerrr... you'll never know when it's the right time to touch him. Just keep swinging your fists around, but not for long, for he'll record everything! ... He's tearing you apart isn't he? See ya at Guerrero Street. Trivia *Tommy Wiseau is the first character introduced to be classified as "Cult", though he was eventually reclassified as "Celebrity". *Tommy Wiseau is also one of four characters to first be introduced in the Real City stage, the other three being AVGN, Irate Gamer, and Madotsuki. *Tommy Wiseau has a double jump similar to Yoshi's, where he flaps his arms and repeatedly goes "cheep." Category:Playable Character Category:Starter Character Category:American Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Real People Category:The Room Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Actors Category:The Frollo Show Category:Human Category:00's Category:Pressure Category:Celebrities